


She Is Her Father's Daughter

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Who She Is [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is winn’s sister and is plus sized and Alex finds herself liking reader.





	She Is Her Father's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

You were fortunate to have Winn as your little brother. He was just as protective of you, as you were protective of him. Growing up with a father like the two of you had led you two to lean on each other more. It also led each of you to develop your own skills and interests, so that one day the two of you could break free from your father, which proved to be quite useful when the fallout from your father’s actions reached your doorsteps. 

Winn had been working at the DEO for several years when he reached out to you. You had finally finished your residency when he offered you a job to work with him. You, of course, said yes, and the rest was history. Your medical experience proved useful when treating agents who had been injured, and your own friendships with different aliens taught you what to do to certain burns and scratches. Your valuable knowledge impressed everyone at the DEO, especially Alex. Winn would tease you about your crush on her, but it was all in good fun. 

__________________

“Y/N, want to go grab something to eat? We’re going to be up all night, so we’ll need our energy.”

“You can go home, Winn. I can stay here by myself.”

“Yeah, Winn. Y/N can handle it. In fact, why don’t I stay with Y/N, and you rest?”

Alex comes up to you both. You smile at her, and she smiles back. Neither of you seeing Winn slyly smirk and leaving you two alone. 

_________________

After three years of late nights and spending time with one another, Alex asked you to be her girlfriend, and you lit up. 

Winn was happy seeing you happy. 

That all changed when Alex received a letter a month after you two officially became girlfriends. The letter was from her father. A man you had never met but you knew he had betrayed everyone’s trust in the DEO. 

_Alex, you can’t be with Y/N anymore. Just trust me. - Dad_

__________________

Alex debated on whether or not to believe her dad. She loved you and couldn’t see herself ending things with you. But if her dad was reaching out to her, big things were going to happen, and she knew she couldn’t afford any distractions. Alex threw her bottle across the wall. She was already considering breaking up with you if she honestly thought you were a distraction. 

__________________

“Y/N, I don’t want to be your girlfriend anymore.”

You look up at Alex in disbelief.

“What do you mean, Alex?”

You were starting to tear up. 

“Look, Y/N. I have plans and dreams, and you’re not a part of that anymore. I know I said I wanted to marry you and have a family, but I can’t. For one, how much money would we be spending on your wedding dress? Second, you’re a lot bigger and if you were to carry our child, both you and our child would have severe health issues. Third, you could potentially encourage our child to not take care of themselves because look at yourself!”

You couldn’t bear to look up at her again, and you quickly went to pack up your things and head straight to your brother’s place. 

__________________

“What the hell, Alex? Y/N is my sister! How could you hurt her like that? You can hurt me, but don’t hurt the only one who has been by my side when my dad did all those horrible things. Unbelievable, Alex!”

 

“Afraid? That was you being afraid? Are you serious? Y/N will never trust anyone romantically ever again. You broke her. You said all those hurtful things because you were afraid? Of what? Her hurting you? I guess that’s why you hurt her first. Great job, Agent.”

Winn says bitterly. He leaves Alex and hopes to find you. 

‘No, I was afraid of whatever my dad would be bringing into my life could hurt Y/N. So I had to say all those hurtful things, so Y/N would never want me again.’

Alex thinks to herself.

Alex cries even more and a few minutes later, she receives a text.

_Good job. I knew you would do it. - Dad_


End file.
